


You're Our Friends, Right?

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Friendship, Poetry, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: What about if MC and the others managed to save Sayori from hanging herself?





	You're Our Friends, Right?

Sayori

Why are you doing this

We're your friends

Are we're not important to you?

Sayori

If you have problems

You can tell us

But don't you dare to do this

Sayori

You're our friends, right?


End file.
